For Honor, Duty, and the Glory of Cybertron
by CasusFere
Summary: Sometimes there is no right side. Ah, the joy of politics. PreEarth, Movieverse
1. Peacetime Cage

A/N – General disclaimer: While the political system in this work is based in part on the political system that I am familiar with, i.e. the American government, this work does not represent in any way my actual political views. Because I _know_ it's going to come up if I don't say it now.

This was longer, but the next section has a fight scene that needs re-wrote. It'll be up soon as I figure out how to make it not sound like it was written by a third-grader.

x-x-x

Sam glared at the caged Decepticon. "That's not true! _Optimus_ says-"

Barricade paused in his pacing. "Boy, if you could trust everything the Autobots say, then Prime sent an innocent child up against a group of murderous psychopaths. Either he likes to send incompetent children to do his dirty work, or they've been lying to you."

"Bee's not incompetent!"

Barricade stepped toward the bars of his cell. "No, he's not. He's a resourceful soldier, a competent scout, and an unrepentant killer."

"What?! Bee's not – he wouldn't-"

"You know nothing about him, about what he's done. Nothing about any of them, and certainly nothing about me." Barricade turned and resumed pacing his tiny cage.

"Then tell me."

Barricade stopped.

x-x-x

_Cybertron, nine million years ago –_

_Iacon City_

The Lord Protector glared down at the councilor. "'Allocated to more productive areas?' Would you care to… _expand_… on that?" Megatron's voice was soft and dangerous.

The representative of the ruling council stepped back instinctively. He recovered, glaring up at Megatron. "It means exactly that. There _is_ a fuel shortage and resources _must_ be sent where they can be used most efficiently."

"Cybertron has a standing army for a reason, councilor. I think that starving that army might be a little counterproductive, don't you?" Megatron reined in his temper. As therapeutic as hitting the councilor in the face would be, it wouldn't help his position any.

"Don't be melodramatic," the councilor snapped. "We're not starving anyone-"

"Yet," Blackout rumbled from his post behind Megatron. Blackout had always given the councilor a feeling like the massive bodyguard was mentally dissecting with his stare. The councilor repressed a shiver, shooting Blackout a look of studied disgust.

"We're giving the resources to those who will get the most use out of them. Waste not, want not."

"Except that we _are_ left wanting."

Ignoring Blackout, the politician turned back to Megatron. "We can fuel ten civilians for what it takes to keep one of your war machines battle-ready, Lord Megatron. If the fuel crisis continues in such a manner, keeping the army fully supplied will require us to cut _everyone_ else's rations by more than half. This way, we're only… inconveniencing a few to feed the many, rather then starving the many to feed the few. Surely you can see the wisdom in this."

"I can see that it's _starving_ when it's you, but it's _melodramatic _when it's us."

Megatron held up a hand to quiet Blackout. "Then address the problem rather then the symptom, councilor. Approve fuel-finding expeditions-"

"Do you realize the cost of even one expedition? We've already gone over this in council! We've weighed the probability of success against the projected costs, and found that it isn't worth the risk. The failure of even one expedition would be devastating."

"So you sit and do nothing." Contempt laced Megatron's voice.

The councilor matched the Lord Protector's glare. "We are doing everything we can! We're negotiating with the H'nduk for trade rights, but these things take time. All the rationing measures are only temporary."

"The H'nduk are engaged in a civil war. The current regime – our allies and foremost supplier of fuel – are in danger of being overthrown by a fanatical faction who thinks we're mechanical demons. If the rebels win, there will be _no_ trade of energon or raw materials of any sort. And yet, the council has _forbidden_ us to intervene." Megatron's optics were accusing.

"We are not dictators, Lord Megatron. We _do not_ get involved in the politics of free worlds."

"Your misplaced morals are going to get us all killed," Megatron ground out.

"Even if you disregard the moral implications, consider how much fuel it would take to mobilize the army! Not to mention the materials required for repairs, the transports that would have to be built…" the councilor tried reasoning. "The rationing-"

"Would give us enough to mount an offensive on the rebel-controlled mines. If we move now, the hardships the campaign would cause on the civilian population will be minimal. If we wait for the H'nduk government to fall, wait for diplomacy to come to the inevitable conclusion, there may not be enough supplies to get the army off the planet, no matter how strict the rationing."

"The council will never approve a war against a people who have never attacked us!"

"They won't have to attack us. They can just sit back and starve us into submission. And they will, unless the council allows me and my soldiers to act now."

The councilor drew himself up. "They aren't your soldiers, Megatron! I'll have you remember that the council controls the army!"

Megatron's optics were cold. "Does it?"

x-x-x

Optimus Prime's optics followed Megatron as the Lord Protector paced in frustration.

"They're going to get us all killed," Megatron was ranting, "They're destroying any chance we have of making it through this crisis intact, and they don't even seem to realize it!" Megatron gestured in short violent motions as he ranted. "They see only the short term, without addressing the future. And you're letting them run our people into the ground!"

Optimus sighed. "What would you have me do? The allocation of military resources is a council matter. Only they can make the decision to go to war, not yours _or_ mine."

"You underestimate your influence with the council, brother."

"You overestimate it," Optimus countered. "Until the situation becomes so dire that we must declare a state of emergency, it is in the council's hands."

"We should declare a state of emergencies before it becomes dire, and escalates to the point that it cannot be fixed," Megatron growled. He dropped into the chair across from Optimus, rage spent. "Times like this, I wonder why we have a council at all. Just think of it, a benevolent monarch, who would rule wisely and absolutely-" Megatron mused, not noticing the concern growing in Optimus' optics. "Wouldn't that be better then the bureaucracy for the council?"

"Giving absolute power to one person, with nothing but his conscience to guide him? The potential for corruption is too great. It is not our way," Optimus said quietly.

Megatron fixed him with a suddenly steely look. "No, brother, it is not _your_ way."

x-x-x

_Accessing Cybertronian News Broadcasting System. Downloading…_

"Despite reassurance from the Autobot majority leaders, concerns continue to rise over the increasingly strict rationing of fuel and raw materials. A council spokesperson spoke to the assembled rally in Iacon City, saying that, quote, 'There is no reason to for worry. The council is taking all necessary steps to bring the rationing of fuel sources to a timely and satisfactory end.' Economist, however, expressed concern over the state of trade on the H'nduk home world of Kor'th. So far all attempts to negotiate with the new regime have failed, causing even greater pressure on Cybertron's already taxed fuel supplies.

"In other news, rumors are flying around Iacon City about the Lord Protector's decision to recall troops from across Cybertron. The Lord Protector ordered the army to return to Kaon yesterday, except for a small handful of soldiers guarding councilors and supply depots. No public statement has been made by the Lord Protector or the army officials regarding his intentions behind the move-"

x-x-x


	2. Raid

"So the council just refused to do anything? Why?" Sam was sitting cross-legged in front of Barricade's cell, listening with rapt attention.

"A few were corrupt, but mostly it was just misplaced moral obligation. They were more concerned with staying true to their vaunted creed than they were with fixing the problem. Sometimes the ends _do_ justify the means." Barricade had settled against the wall while he spoke. It wasn't like the Autobots were going to let him out anytime soon after all the trouble they'd gone through to put him there, and he honestly had nothing better to do. Besides, screwing with the boy's perceptions of good and evil was more interesting than staring at blank walls and cell bars.

Sam sat quietly for a moment. "Megatron and Optimus were close. If Megatron was going to Optimus for advice, why didn't Optimus try to stop him?"

"You assume Megatron _could_ be stopped. Megatron was always driven by his own sense of moral obligation, his duty to Cybertron. He was determined to save Cybertron, no matter the cost. Even if he had to defy Primus himself to do it."

x-x-x

_Cybertron, nine million years ago-  
Iacon City_

"Heh. This makes me glad I'm not one of those poor military bastards outside," the guard commented wryly, looking up at the energon storage tanks. The three massive holding tanks were filled with a week's ration of energon; enough to feed the entire city. The fuel depot was one of the few civilian-controlled areas on Cybertron with a full military guard unit patrolling the parameter, in addition to the civilian guards inside the complex.

"Hate to be them, that's for sure." The second guard agreed. "Short rations, staring at all that energon all day long-" he broke off. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I thought I heard something."

"Maybe you should get your audios checked," the first guard teased.

"Oh, stuff it up your exhaust."

"It's probably just that slagging tank again." He grinned. "Not only do those idiots guzzle fuel, they're as clumsy as the Pit, too."

"Primus, I'd hate to see that guy on high-grade."

"Is it even possible to get clumsier? The stupid slagger walked through the security fence last night."

"What, seriously?"

"I swear! The proximity alarms are still fragged. I -" He stopped, hearing a loud _whump _from outside. "What the slag are they doing out there?! Stay here, I'm going to go chew their afts out…" He started for the door.

He'd gotten two steps when the wall exploded inward, raining building materials on the startled guards. A massive shape loomed in the dust cloud, marked by two red-glowing optics.

Blackout stepped over the rubble, ducking through the hole he'd made. The two guards scrambled away from the massive soldier, reaching for their side arms.

Blackout laughed derisively as the guards raised their stun guns. The standard-issue weapons were designed to immobilize someone roughly the size of an average Autobot, not someone as massive as Blackout. But regulations prohibited all concussion and projectile weaponry from being carried in the vicinity of the highly-volatile energon tanks. A single badly-aimed shot in such a concentration of energon could level half the city.

By the looks of horror on their faces, the guards were beginning to realize the flaw in the depot's defenses.

Blackout casually swatted the smaller mechs through a wall. Alarms were blaring throughout the compound, and more guards were undoubtedly on their way. Blackout wasn't worried; the only mechs in the ranks who could really be a threat to him were all part of the military detachment. And this close to the tanks, no one would be willing to risk a pitched battle.

Rubble crunched as Octane ducked through the hole behind him, heading for the tanks with the other fuelers in tow.

The only potentially tricky part would be moving the massive jets, clumsy and heavily loaded with fuel, to the base without being shot out of the sky. Luckily for them, the air forces had suffered just as much under the council's rationing as the rest of the army.

x-x-x

"This is unacceptable! It's outrageous!"

Megatron looked up casually as the councilor stormed in, followed by Optimus Prime himself. "Undoubtedly. What is 'this,' precisely?"

"Don't play coy, Lord Megatron!"

"It's a perfectly reasonable question." Megatron answered calmly.

"You ordered your troops to attack a civilian target! A government complex!"

"If it's a government complex it's not, by definition, civilian. Whatever 'it' is," Megatron pointed out, enjoying himself. "Who am I attacking?"

The councilor spluttered.

"Councilor, peace…" Optimus tried to calm him. "Don't jump to conclusions."

"Jump to conclusions?! The fuel depot housing the rations for Iacon City was raided last night, and witnesses saw _his_ men attacking the guards!"

"So they're mine now? What happened to 'the council controls the army?'"

The councilor spun around to glare at Megatron again. "Is that what this is about? Is this some twisted power play?" he demanded. "Are you that hungry for power, _Lord_ Megatron?"

"On the contrary. I had nothing to do with it," Megatron told him with amusement. "But rest assured, I will look into the matter."

"I expect a full investigation, and you _will_ bring the perpetrators to justice." _Or else_ hung in the air, unspoken.

"Don't worry. Everyone involved will get exactly what they deserve."

"They had better, Lord Protector, or we will be forced to take action. It would be a shame if we had to impose fuel sanctions on the whole army, wouldn't it?"

Megatron's voice was flat. "I wouldn't advise that."

Optimus Prime lingered after the councilor turned on his heel and left, his expression grave. "You lied to him, brother."

"He's a politician. He lies to thousands every day. Forgive me if I don't fall over in guilt," Megatron said dryly.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," Optimus said quietly.

"There comes a time when negotiation fails, brother."

"I can understand how your men feel, Megatron, but this isn't the way. We must do what is best for all of Cybertron."

Megatron met Optimus' troubled optics with calm assurance. "I am."

x-x-x

_Accessing Cybertronian News Broadcasting System. Downloading…_

"Rioting broke out in Iacon City today, the city hardest-hit by the fuel raids. The government has mobilized the entire police force in an attempt to quell the violence. Experts say that this is likely only the start of what promises to be a rising tide of violence that many believe is being instigated by the Lord Protector himself.

"An Autobot party spokesperson blamed the violence and increasing fuel shortage on corrupt military officials. He refused to comment on the possibility of any connection to the Lord Protector-"


	3. Revolution

A/N- It's so short! But I had to cut it off here for the next chapter to make sense.

x-xxx-x

"Optimus wouldn't just stand there and _let_ it happen! You're lying! Again!"

"Oh, yes, because he's just so perfect, isn't he?" Barricade mocked. "He would never stand aside as corruption grew, or use an entire city of civilians as a shield for a dangerous artifact. And he _certainly_ wouldn't doom an entire race simply to keep it from being ruled by his enemy."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "That's not fair."

"Life isn't."

x-x-x

_Cybertron, nine million years ago-_

_Fortress __Kolkular_,_Kaon_

"If it isn't the great Megatron himself." The seeker jet sneered.

"So. You're the infamous Starscream." Megatron looked down at the seeker thoughtfully. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up."

"What, and refuse the Lord High Protector? Primus _forbid!_"

"Impudent and fearless. I see the reports did not exaggerate your insubordination, Starscream." Megatron leaned back in his command chair. "Good. I can make use of that."

Starscream bristled. "And what makes you think I would bow to _you?_"

Behind Megatron, the looming form of Blackout shifted. He glared down at the arrogant jet. "Mind your manners, slagger. You speak to the Lord Protector, commander of_ all_ the Cybertronian military. Including you."

"Because the authority granted by the council means so much these days," Starscream sneered back. "So tell me, Lord Protector, why should we follow you? The way I see it, you need us far more than we need you."

Blackout growled. Megatron held up a hand to stop him. There was more at stake in this than the loyalty of one jet. Starscream was renowned for his cunning and skill in the air; his rank may have been relatively low in the grand scheme of things, but the jets followed where he led. If Megatron could gain his loyalty, the Air Command would be his. And with someone like Starscream at their head, the seekers had the potential to become the most efficient military units Cybertron had ever seen. It was an ambitious plan, but without risk, there could be no victory.

First, though, he had to have Starscream. "I'm told you are one of the best fliers the military has ever seen-"

"Flattery is cheap,_Lord_ Megatron."

"Is it flattery when it's true? You are one of the elite, Starscream. Yet, the Autobots do not appreciate your skills or the worth of your seekers. I do." Megatron noted Starscream's surprised twitch at his use of the possessive with smug satisfaction. "The council has tossed you aside like so much trash. They've ignored you, they've starved you-"

"Does this have a point?" Starscream snapped, optics smoldering.

Megatron leaned forward, fixing Starscream with a piercing stare. "Join me, Starscream. I will return Cybertron to glory, and rid it of these corrupt fools. Under my rule, Cybertron will return to its rightful place in the universe. And you, Starscream, will be at my right hand."

Starscream looked up at Megatron, optics glowing brightly.

x-x-x

_Accessing Cybertronian News Broadcasting System. Downloading…_

"Rioting continues to devastate Iacon City in the wake of yet more fuel raids. Autobot officials tried once again to enter Kaon to meet with the Lord Protector, who has sequestered himself there since the violence began, but were turned away at the gates. All attempts at long-distance communication with the Lord Protector have also failed, and Lord Megatron himself has not been seen in public or made any public statements since the recall of troops to Kaon.

"Autobot officials have expressed concern over the Lord Protector's apparent disappearance. Several have raised the possibility of the Lord Protector being held hostage by an insurgent faction within the armed forces. No military spokesperson has been available for comment-"


	4. Coup

A/N- Last chapter, ending as everything begins. Hopefully it lives up to expectations!

x-xxx-x

"Then what happened?" Sam was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of Barricade's cell.

The door to the detention center scraped open.

"Sam, it's time to go," Bumblebee said, coming to stand beside him

"Oh, alright. I'll see you later, Barricade."

"Go on ahead, Sam. I want to speak with Barricade a moment."

"Sure." Sam frowned over his shoulder at them as he jogged out of the room.

Bumblebee waited for the door to close behind Sam. He glared at Barricade. "Stay away from Sam."

Barricade looked up from where he was lounging in the back of the cell. "It's not like I can actually avoid him, Autobot."

"Whatever you're planning, leave him out of it, Barricade! I won't let you twist him with your lies – you've done enough damage already!"

"Still seeing everything in black and white. Why would I bother lying to your pet when the truth is so much worse than anything I could make up?" Barricade pointed a clawed finger at Bee. "Maybe it's not my words you should be re-examining."

Bee scoffed. "You never quit, do you?"

Barricade's engine rumbled. "It doesn't matter now, anyway. Everyone who mattered is dead, and we lost. I'm going to be tried for war crimes and shot. The victor writes the history, so what does it matter what I say?"

"It matters when you lie to Sam, Decepticon."

Barricade snorted. "Fine. Whatever. I won't speak to the boy. Happy?"

The mech on the other side of the bars was silent for a long moment. "No, I'm not." Bee turned sharply and walked out, leaving Barricade with his memories.

x-x-x

_Cybertron, nine million years ago - _

_Fortress Kolkular, Kaon_

"_Several have raised the possibility of the Lord Protector being held hostage by an insurgent faction within the armed forces-"_

"And so I languish in captivity," Megatron said with heavy irony, lounging in his quarters and idly flipping through the news reports.

"That's not the line they're taking in their messages," Blackout noted. "They've addressed everything to you directly."

"Of course. They're attempting to save face. They 'hope for a peaceful resolution, and a smooth restoration of the balance of power,' or some such. They fail to see how much damage their 'balance of power' has already wrecked on Cybertron. As long as they remain in command, there can be no peace."

Blackout stepped forward eagerly. "Then allow us to remove them, my lord. For the good of Cybertron."

Megatron gave Blackout a considering look. His bodyguard was driven by blood lust more than any sense of patriotic fervor, but that didn't change the validity of the argument.

"Very well." Megatron leaned back in his chair, frowning in thought. "The council sent another invitation to meet with them and negotiate a solution." He smirked. "I have a 'solution' for them. Blackout, send a message back to the council, saying that I accept their invitation. Then we will see about ending their corruption once and for all."

"And Optimus Prime?" Blackout's optics gleamed.

Megatron paused. "…No, I still have hope that he will see reason."

x-x-x

"Not participating in the negotiations, Councilor?" Optimus Prime glanced up as the councilor entered his office.

"This entire situation is idiocy, and I refuse to have any part in it." He snorted. "The others are scraping and bowing, expecting Megatron to go along with their little plan to pretend nothing happened." The councilor walked over to the massive window that overlooked Iacon. "People are dead, and they're just going to let everything slide."

"Warfare benefits no one," Optimus pointed out. "If a peaceful agreement can be reached, it should be."

The councilor waved a hand dismissively. "I'm not advocating violence, Prime. Quite the opposite." He turned back to look Optimus in the optics. "Personally, I think we should dismantle the entire army. They've proven exactly how far we can trust them – not at all."

"They exist for a reason, though. They were built to protect Cybertron from any threats, and without them -"

"Oh, please. Right now, _they _are the biggest threat to Cybertron."

Optimus looked at him sadly. "I hope you're wrong, Councilor."

The door crashed open, cutting off the councilor's reply. "Optimus!" Bumblebee skidded in. "They've killed the council!"

"What?" Dumbfounded, both Optimus and the councilor stared at Bumblebee in shock.

Bumblebee visibly gathered himself. "Megatron and his men!"

The councilor swore. "I knew he was a treacherous blackguard, but even I didn't expect him to go this far!"

Optimus held a hand up to stop him. "Back up to the beginning, Bumblebee. What happened?"

"It sounds like Megatron showed up to the negotiations with his bodyguard, like planned. Only they had no intentions of negotiating anything – They barred the doors and killed everyone." Bumblebee shuddered.

"Any survivors?"

Bumblebee shook his head. "Don't know yet, Prime. The reports just started coming in."

"Keep me posted," Optimus ordered. Bumblebee nodded and left hastily.

"He's insane," the councilor muttered after a long moment. "He doesn't think he can get away with this, does he?"

Optimus shook his head. "I don't know, Councilor. I just don't know."

x-x-x

Preoccupied, the councilor allowed himself to be bundled onto a transport. _We have to move now, before he gets any further entrenched._ He watched the cityscape fall away, becoming a shining blanket of millions of lights far below. _We have to prevent Megatron from gaining any more influence in the industrial sector - if he's constrained to stealing his supplies, he'll be limited in what he can do_. The councilor frowned thoughtfully. _He's going to hit on the idea of propaganda in the mass media soon enough-_

There was something wrong. "Why are we stopping?" Suddenly he realized that he hadn't seen or heard any of the escort jets since takeoff. "Where are the others?" he demanded.

"Don't worry about them, Councilor," his pilot replied calmly. "They went on ahead." Barricade levered himself out of the pilot's chair, and strolled into the passenger compartment.

"Why are we stopped?" the councilor demanded again. "What sort of idiocy is this?" Fear tightened his fuel pump as Barricade stepped closer. "I insist-"

Barricade grabbed the councilor by the throat. "Do I care what you 'insist?'" Ignoring the politicians attempts to free himself, Barricade dragged the councilor to the back exit.

Desperate, the councilor brought up his cannon, only to have it seized in one of Barricade's clawed hands and ripped off its mountings.

The door cycled open behind the councilor. Cold wind buffeted the transport, but the ice in the councilor's fuel lines had nothing to do with the weather or the altitude.

Barricade smiled, sharp and vicious, at the dawning horror in the councilor's optics. He pulled the councilor close. "All hail Lord Megatron," he whispered into the councilor's audio.

Then he flung the councilor from the transport, to plummet thousands of feet to the unforgiving ground.

x-x-x

"It was for the best, brother."

"For whose, Megatron? Yours? The army's?" Optimus stared out the window of his office.

"For everyone. As long as they remained in power, our entire race was doomed."

"There are other ways than violence, brother." Optimus turned back to the screen.

"There comes a time when negotiation fails, and the virtuous must act-"

Optimus' optics flashed in anger. "You didn't even try, Megatron. You decided it was more efficient to simply slaughter anyone who got in the way."

"Oh, don't be so over-dramatic. The world is better off without them." Megatron idly examined a claw.

"And who next? How far do you plan on taking this?"

"However far I need to, Prime."

"You're insane," Optimus said flatly.

"Hardly." Megatron snorted. "I'm just doing what I was built to do – protect Cybertron. From any threat, even if it comes from within." He leaned forward, optics intense. "The council betrayed Cybertron with their incompetence and foolish adherence to principle – no matter what the price."

"You're going to destroy everything that makes our civilization great."

"Cities can be rebuilt."

"The dead can't be."

Megatron glared. "A small sacrifice, to restore Cybertron."

Optimus met his glare with one of his own. "I won't let you win, Megatron."

The Lord Protector's voice was as cold as space. "You don't have a choice, Prime."

x-x-x

Optimus sat in the darkness long after Megatron cut the connection. _ I ask him how far he plans to take it – but how far do I? Am I doing the right thing? Or am letting my personal feelings cloud my judgment?_

Leaning his elbows on he desk, Optimus buried his face in his hands. _If I make the wrong choice, a lot of people are going to die. Megatron will not give up, no matter who he has to kill. He'll follow this to the end, whatever that may be._

_The question is, am I willing to do the same?_

The door hissed open. "Prime?"

Optimus looked up. "Ironhide," he responded tiredly. "Updates?"

Ironhide shook his head. "They're still trying to find the councilors who weren't at the Pavilion." He hesitated. "Optimus, we're with you, no matter what." Ironhide shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I... I just wanted you to know that."

Optimus looked up. "Thank you, Ironhide." He managed a small smile. Ironhide gave him a short nod and took himself out of the room. _They trust me to do the right thing. _

_If only I could be sure what that was._

x-x-x

_Accessing Cybertronian News Broadcasting System. Downloading…_

"In response to demands by the insurgent group that Autobot officials have dubbed 'the Decepticons,' Optimus Prime declared a state of emergency across Cybertron earlier today, a move that has been anticipated by experts since the massacre at the High Council Pavilions yesterday.

"The Decepticons, led by the Lord Protector himself, issued the demand for the immediate and unconditional surrender of Autobot officials mere hours after the attack.

"An Autobot spokesperson spoke to reporters following the general announcement, saying 'We will not be intimidated. We will not be frightened into submission. Everyone has the right to live freely, and without fear, and we will not allow anyone, not even the so-called Lord Protector and his Decepticons, to take that right away from us.'

"Meanwhile, in Kaon, the Decepticons issued a press release of their own, urging civilians to stay home and not interfere. They denied accusations of ulterior motives, instead blaming the violence on the Autobot policies..."


End file.
